


Number 1 Fan

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Gen, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, M/M, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Bart is an artist.Christian is his number one fan.





	Number 1 Fan

     Bart is an artist. He creates masterpieces for others to see and be inspired by. He creates things with a passion that could hardly be rivaled. He takes criticisms in stride, or at least he tries to. Best not to think too hard on how much they really hurt.

  
     Yet despite how hard he tries. Bart has only one person who sees his work and passion. Christian might be brash at times, he might be a little messed up, he might not always understand what the piece is trying to convey, and he might not always understand Bart’s passion, but nonetheless Bart is thankful for his biggest and only fan.

  
     Going with Christian on his adventure was tolerable for the first part. Then they were in Riftdale. Then he talked to the cop. In that moment, the adventure became something more of a treacherous expedition.

  
     Bart was always so scared. Always afraid that if he made a wrong move, he would no longer be able to. That was until his number one fan asked him for his art. The expedition was still quite dangerous, but now Bart was on familiar ground. Art. Bart gave Christian his own interpretation of the Mona Lisa in which he displays his amazing skill in child-like art mimicry. His artistic parody of Andy Warhol was also gifted to his dear fan. His fan didn’t seem very satisfied with it at first, but after what must have been hours of deliberation on the context of the work in his room, Christian seemed rather pleased.

  
     This made Bart jubilant. Christian enjoyed his masterpieces! Bart was ecstatic at the validation of Christian’s not as angriness. That was, of course, until Christian asked for his sculpture.

  
     “Christian, why did you want me to bring it out here?”

  
     “Well, I was gonna to ask you if I could have it. I- uh- wanna put it in my house or something.”

  
     “Oh.” He worked so hard on it. Couldn’t he enjoy something he made for himself for once,?  
“Well I worked on it tirelessly over the course of the past few months. So it is possible my most laborious work to date,”

     Bart looked at Christian. His biggest fan. His only fan. The person who could see the passion and love he puts into his art, “But I suppose you are my biggest and only fan, and what kind of artist would I be to not give my biggest fan what he wants. So. Sure, I guess. I could always just work on something else to be proud of...”

  
     “Awesome. Thanks. You can go now.” Bart might have been a bit upset, but at least Christian was happy.

  
     After a small bit more banter, Bart leaves. Giving away his proudest piece of art was bittersweet, but at least Christian was happy. He can only hope Christian continues to enjoy it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OwO please validate me


End file.
